


Demon Dickz

by Cursed_Dinkus



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Dinkus/pseuds/Cursed_Dinkus
Summary: Read this if you're ready for the ride of your life.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Demon Dickz

It was a Saturday night, and you were in the dingiest nightclub in town: Dirty Harry's. The place was filled with people getting shit-faced and having the time of their lives. You were sitting at the bar, pulling invisible fluff off of your red lace-up crop top. You were wearing a black vinyl skirt with slits in the sides exposing your voluptuous thighs, fishnets and black high-heeled boots. You pushed back your long (h/c) hair and looked around, sighing. You thought you looked damn good, way better than the ratty people around you with patchy tan jobs and knock-off designer outfits. Why were you even here? Then it hit you: Your career in acting had gone somewhat well; you managed to get a bit part in some B-grade movies, but were still living in one of the scummiest parts of downtown Essex. You blew all your money on nice clothes and crack so you now worked as a receptionist in the day and with sugar daddies in the night. You gazed blankly at the crowd before you, sipping a martini when suddenly you notice him.

His green warty skin was lit up by the strobe lights shining on him. His black eyes were squinted as he was yelling at the DJ to get those lights off his bloody face before he punched his teeth out. You noticed he was shirtless, wearing only blue jeans and black boots, adorned with a brown belt. A gold Satanist necklace hung from his neck. He had black crosses tattooed on his shoulders. He didn't look out of place here, as there were quite a few people getting it on right before you with seemingly no respect for the people around them. Not that you weren't adventurous yourself, but you at least tried to be mindful of your surroundings. He caught your eye and walked over confidently.   
"Well hello there Dollface, you're looking pretty good tonight. What's a girl like you doing in a scumhole like this anyway? I didn't think hot chicks even existed in these parts." His voice was deep and gravelly, and you couldn't get enough of it. You chuckled and offered him a seat. He calls over a bartender and offers you a drink. You happily accept.

"Well, there isn't anywhere else to go, and I really didn't want to spend another Saturday night all cooped up at home. I got kicked out of all the nicer establishments because I went on a week-long bender and nearly killed a guy," His eyes widened as he looked at you in surprise. 

"Mind you, I've been clean three years now. You'd expect people to give you a second chance like with others, but no," You sighed and let your chin rest on your hand. The drinks come, and Murdoc pays for his. You look at him and then your drink for a moment before realising you had to pay for it yourself. _You cheap son of a bitch_ , you thought. 

"I hate this dump, I can't wait until I get the money to fuck right out of here." Murdoc stared at you for a moment.   
  
"I feel like I know you. Like maybe I've seen you somewhere."   
  
"My name is (Y/N). I was in a couple of films not too long back." He grinned, revealing sharp green fang-like teeth. He leaned in a little, and despite the distance you could smell the alcohol on his breath. You wished you could breathe more of it in. His facial expression darkened.   
  
"Say, you wouldn't know who I am, do you?" You shook your head. As if by fate or pure coincidence, the DJ started playing a remix of 19-2000. You didn't really like this type of music, so you made no effort to learn about them. The grin returned to Murdoc's face.  
  
"Oh god, it's so nice to meet someone who doesn't know who I am. That's why I hang around these joints. I can get some peace and quiet. But there's nothing better than being loud and rowdy though, wouldn't you agree?" You nodded, understanding what he was hinting at. You looked down and noticed that he was hard. Looking up at him he grins and bites his lip, giving you bedroom eyes. Had it been someone younger and less crusty looking you would've had flash flooding, but you were so inebriated you didn't care. All you wanted was Murdoc. You blushed and took his hand as he dragged you to the bathroom.

It was dirty and smelled like stale urine but there wasn't any better place to get it on. Your house was too far away, and Murdoc never mentioned living nearby either. All of the cubicles were occupied so he banged against one and shouted obscenities at the person in there, who glared at him and shoved him as he walked away. You punched this man in the face, breaking his nose. You weren't sure whether it was the alcohol that made you so fired up or the fact that Murdoc had already pulled up your skirt and was making use of your back hole. The drunk man swung back at you and you deflected. You were a bad guy in a martial arts movie, and was well-versed in karate. You didn't have full mobility as you had Murdoc gripping your waist as he was riding you but you could use your arms. You just had to be careful not to swing your shoulders too far back lest you knock Murdoc in the face. Unless he was into that, in which case you'd gladly beat him up. He began to move faster, and troll-like grunts were coming from his mouth. You couldn't move much, so you took another swing at his face and watched him hit the ground right as you could feel hot liquid gush inside of you. You turned your head to him.   
  
"Oh, you already finished? Damn, I didn't even get to enjoy that I was so busy beating ass." Murdoc chuckled. "Oh don't worry (Y/N), my Winnebago's parked nearby. You'll be able to enjoy every single second of it now babycakes." Cum in your ass, you pull down your skirt and let Murdoc take you to the caravan. The inside was quite roomy and filled with posters and photos of Murdoc posing with women. This surprisingly didn't bother you. You walked over to the bed to see him laying across it spread eagle. He was wearing a leopard print thong and boots. He looked absolutely irresistible.   
  
"Why don't you jump in next to me and feel the quality of these sheets? Real Egyptian silk." You pounced on him and he groaned as you ripped off the little that was on his body and took him into your mouth. He smelt like sweat and cheese but you savoured the taste as you sucked and licked him dry. Your head bobbed up and down, his dick sauce leaking out from his throbbing member. His ogre-esque grunts and moans got louder and he grabbed your hair as he pushed your head down harder. "(Y/N!)" he cried out as your throat got the same treatment as your hole. Afterwards, you laid down on the bed and prepared yourself for the night of your life. When he was finished with you, the sheets were stained and sticky and you were a quivering mess that couldn't even stand up.

"So, what did'ya think of that?" You sighed happily.

"I don't think I've ever felt so good in my life, I really hope we can do this again." Murdoc smiled sweetly and stroked your hair.

"Sure thing princess, just get the fuck out of my car." He pushed you out onto the gravel as he drove off, his 7 inch dong waving you goodbye.


End file.
